Sale gosse
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Le major découvre qu'un gamin fait parti de l'expedition, et est bien décider à la protéger de tout, même s'il n'est pas d'accord.Slash dans quelque temps.
1. C'est un gosse!

**C'est un gosse!**

« Major, j'ai besoin de vous pour initialiser un appareil, je suis dans mon labo. »

Ni « s'il vous plait », ni « si vous avez le temps » et encore moins « merci ». Mais bon, venant de Rodney personne de censé ne s'attendait à ce genre de choses.

C'est en pestant que le major prit le couloir jusqu'au plus proche téléporteur. Il mit quelques minutes à atteindre le laboratoire personnel de McKay, parceque évidement le scientifique n'allait pas mettre son labo à coté de celui de n'importe qui, ce dernier était donc largement à l'écart des sections les plus fréquentées.

Il venait de tourner dans la dernière portion du couloir, quand il percuta quelqu'un, et si lui ne bougea pas, l'autre se retrouva à terre. John était tout pret à s'excuser mais ce qu'il vit le bloqua.

L'inconnu ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, et encore en comptant large, mince, blond aux yeux verts, il devait certainement faire des ravages chez les jeune filles. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas de jeune filles sur Atlantis, et qu'en fait il n'y avait pas de gamin du tout, enfin plus depuis le départ des Athosiens pour le continent.

La question était donc : que fait un gamin à trainer dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés d'une cité où il n'a déjà rien à faire ?

Le major étant ce qu'il est, il ne perdit pas de temps, et sans réelle brutalité, il attrapa l'enfant par le col de sa veste et le traina jusqu'au point le plus proche où il pourrait avoir des explications : le labo de Rodney.

Le dit Rodney, était penché sur une console qui venait d'être découverte dans les tréfonds de la cité, et prenait son pieds à imaginer une quelconque théorie dont la complexité aurait donné la migrainne à Einstein en personne. En clair il était au paradis, et maudit la ou les personnes qui violait ce moment. Les personnes en question, étant bien entendu le chef militaire d'Atlantis et son « invité ». John lacha le gamin et demanda :

« McKay, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que ce gosse fait ici ? »

Rodney leva les yeux un instant et soupira :

« Ce « gosse » Major est le chef de la division archéologique de la cité. »

Après une seconde de stupeur, le militaire se tourna vers le plus jeune, et l'air très gêner s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, heu…. Professeur, mais vous faites très jeune. »

L'air particulièrement furieux, l'archéologue le toisa et cracha :

« Pour le simple raison que j'ai 18 ans Major, et si vous vous intérèssiez autant à atlantis, qu'au fottball américain vous ne m'auriez pas agressez comme vous l'avez fait. »

Sur ce il sortit du labo en fusillant le major du regard. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, John se tourna vers McKay qui gloussait comme une dinde :

« Vous venez de vous faire un ennemi particulièrement tenace John, je preferais affronter une vingtaine de wraiths plutôt que Thomas quand il est en colère. »

Le chef militaire mis encore un instant à répondre :

« Rodney, c'est un gosse ! »

L'autre continua à glousser :

« Un gosse qui à un Q.I. supérieur à 300 et 4 doctorats. Autrement dit, il est plus intelligent que vous John ! Et je le connais suffisement bien pour savoir, qu'a moins que vous n'ayez une valeur particulière à ses yeux, il va vous pourir la vie. »

Pas vraiment sur de lui, Sheppard répondit :

« Heu Rodney, je suis quand même le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

Et il est l'un des chefs scientifiques, et sans lui nous ne serrions pas là.

Comment ca ?

Thomas à travailler avec le docteur Jackson en Antarctique et sans cette colaboration on aurait jamais pu arriver ici. C'est pour ca qu'il est ici, sans compter qu'il lit l'ancien comme si c'était sa langue maternelle, qu'il a un doctorat en archéologie, en astrophysique, en physique quantique et en génétique. Autant dire que s'il l'avait voulu il aurait eu mon poste. »

Le major sourit :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est meilleur que vous ? »

McKay grogna :

« Profitez-en Major, parceque je ne le redirais jamais, oui il est meilleur que moi.

Dommage que je n'ai pas enregistrer ca.

Vous feriez mieux d'aller retrouver Thomas et de vous excusez platement plutôt que perdre votre temps en futilités. »

John était tout prêt à partir quand il se souvint de la premeière raison de sa présence :

« Rodney c'était quoi le truc que vous vouliez me faire intialiser ? »

McKay lui désigna la console sur laquelle il était pencher en disant :

« Celle-ci mais…….. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, John avait déjà poser ses deux mains sur la console, il sentit un petit choc électrique et McKay termina :

« …..Thomas vient de le faire. »

Encore une fois, le major mit un instant avant de réagir :

« Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'en plus il a le gene ?

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous et Carson n'êtes pas les seuls à l'avoir pleinement et de façon naturelle.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais j'ai l'impression que ce gosse est parfait, alors je m'étonne de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avant.

Major, si vous n'étiez pas perdu dans vos rêves pendant les réunions vous en auriez entendu parler. Sur ce j'ai du travail ! »

En clair « dégagez ! », et John ne protesta pas, il voulait voir Elizabeth et lui demander des explications. Il mit quelques instants avant de rejoindre le bureau du « gouverneur » de la cité, qui le reçu sans problèmes :

« Je peut vous aider John ?

En fait j'aurais quelques questions à propos du gamin que j'ai vu trainer pres du labo de Rodney. »

Le docteur Weir sourit :

« Je suppose que vous faites référence à Thomas ?

Oui effectivement.

Dans ce cas je ne vois pas quoi vous dire, à part que Thomas est un membre essentiel de l'expedition. »

Le major s'ennerva :

« Mais c'est un gosse !

Selon les lois de son pays et de certains de nos états, il est majeur John. »

Elizabeth avait légérement haussé le ton, pour bien lui faire comprendre, qu'il avait plutôt interet à se calmer, le message fut bien reçu, et le militaire continua de façon moins colèreuse :

« Mais enfin Elizabeth, c'est pas le problème, nous sommes à je ne sais combien de milliers d"années lumières de la terre, nous devons affronter des especes de vampires toutes les semaines, et vous voulez mettre un gosse dans ce cirque ? »

Elle sourit :

« John, je comprends votre inquiètude, et si je ne connaissais pas très bien Thomas je la partegerais certainement, mais croyez-moi, même face à un Wraith, Tom est tout à fait à même de se défendre. De toute façon, il ne quitte la cité que pour les missions archéologiques, en-dehors de ca il a suffisemment à faire ici.

Mais enfin, à son âge il devrait courir les filles et faires toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables, pas s'enfermer dans une cité vieille de 10000 ans et déchifrer des textes.

Ca John, c'est son choix. De toute façon cette discution ne mène nulle part, puisque même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le renvoyer sur terre. »


	2. La vengeance d'un gosse

La vengeance d'un gosse 

_( ou pourquoi il ne faut pas contrariez un génie lol)_

John avait l'impression que le monde, enfin au moins la cité, était contre lui, pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre que Atlantis n'était pas le terrain de jeu idéal pour un gamin ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait rencontré Thomas, et surtout qu'il l'avait vexer, et depuis trop jours, tout allait mal. Oh ce n'était jamais rien de grave, mais plein de petites choses énervantes, pris une à une cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ca arrive à tout le monde de casser son lacet, renverser sa tasse ou se tromper entre le bouton d'eau chaude et celui d'eau froide. Mais quand toutes ce choses arrive coups sur coups, c'est à vous rendre dingue. D'autant plus que personne ne comprenait son énnervement :

« Allons major ce n"est pas grave de vous être tromper entre le sucre et le sel, ca arrive. »

C'était ce que Ford lui avait sortit à midi, quand il avait copieusement arrosé de sucre sa purée, et l'avait finalement balancé contre le mur, excédé par toutes ses choses. Bien sur personne n'avait compris, certes c'était désagréable, mais il aurait suffit d'aller reprendre un plateau et de prendre une autre assiette.

Le seul qui ne disait jamais rien c'était McKay, parcequ'il savait tès bien ce qui arrivait à John, il subissait la vengeance de Thomas, et ce dernier s'emblait s'amuser comme un fou à faire tourner en bourrique le chef militaire de la cité.

Bien sur John avait compris lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'abaisser à s'excuser, et puis s'excuser sur quoi, il l'avait traiter un peu rudement, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

Mais après trois jours de ce traitement, il était prêt à demander pardon à genoux, enfin, une fois qu'il aurait vérifier que McKay ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans son labo à une heure où tout le monde était censer diner.

Affaler sur une chaise, et bien pret à s'éffondrer de sommeil, il lui avait fallut deux nuits pou trouver le petit magnétophone, dissimuler dans sa chambre qui hurlait un « cocoricooo » tonitruant toutes les heures, le major attendait son ami.

Le léger shuintement de la porte lui apporta un peu d'énergie, sans même ouvrir les yeux il lacha :

« Rodney, il faut que vous parliez au petit, il va me rendre chèvre avec ses blagues. »

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Rodney qui lui répondit :

« Peut-être devriez-vous lui parlez vous-même Major ! »

John sursauta et se retrouva à bas de sa chaise, devant lui se tenait le responsable de ses malheurs, qui semblait toujours aussi furieux,

éreinter, le militaire ne prit même pas la peine de se relever pour répondre :

« Ecoutez Professeur, je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passer, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans l'éxpédition, et j'en ai été très surpris. »

Thomas eut un sourire mauvais :

« Oh je ne doute pas que vous soyez désolé Major, mais je pense que c'est davantage à cause des petits désagréments qui ponctuent votre vie depuis trois jours, qu'à cause d'une réelle compréhension de vos agissements.

Mais je serrais bon prince, j'accepte de vous pardonner à condition que vous m'acceptiez dans votre équipe ! »

John resta figé quelques secondes, non il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait entendu, non le gamin ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité de la cité pour aller à la chasse à l'E2PZ, ou en safari avec les Wraiths, sachant que c'était plutôt les Wraiths qui chassaient, non le gamin n'avait pas sorti une connerie aussi énorme que la cité. Et pourtant, pourtant SI !

« Vous êtes dingue ? Jamais ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger ? »

Le scientifique sourit :

« Oh je m'en rends parfaitement compte Major, mais je crois que c'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte de ma capacité à me défendre. »

Le major seccoua la tête :

« Ecoutez professeur, je veut bien que vous soyez un génie, je veut bien que vous soyez infiniment plus intelligent que moi, mais vous n'avez aucune experience du combat. »

Le jeune homme continua à sourire :

« Major, faisons un pari, si je vous bats dans une quelconque discipline de combat, vous accepterez ? »

Un Major de l'air force, ne recul jamais devant un pari, même s'il ignore completement ses chances de gagner, et donc John approuva :

« Ok ! »

Le sourire de Thomas lui mangea le visage :

« Parfait, demain à 13h dans le gymnase, bonne nuit Major !

Heu bonne nuit. »

Le sourire que le scientifique avait afficher, faisait carement douter John, il semblait si sur de lui que c'en était éffrayant. Mais en même temps, comment quelqu'un qui à 18 ans à 4 doctorats, aurait eu le temps d'apprendre à combattre ? Le gamin bluffait, c'était obliger !

Soupirant de soulagement à l'idée que ses misères étaient finies, le Major sorti du labo et se précipita vers ses quartiers pour passer une nuit sans coq, ou autre bestiole.


	3. Petit frère

**Petit frère**

John fut réveiller le lendemain par McKay qui hurlait devant sa porte :

« Major ! Il est plus de midi et je crois que vous avez rendez-vous. »

Encore un peu dans les vaps, John ouvrit sa porte et répondit :

« Même en retard je ne peut pas perde. »

Rodney gloussa :

« Aurais-je oublier de vous précisez, qu'en plus de ses 4 doctorats, Thomas est ceinture noir de Karaté et à été reconnu par l'empereur du Japon comme un des meilleurs maitres au sabre ? »

Ce genre de révélations étaient plus éfficaces qu'un café sérrer, et c'est totalement réveiller que le Major marcha vers le gymnase, atterer à l'idée de perdre contre un gosse, ce qui, d'après Rodney ne faisait pas un pli.

Thomas était déjà là, en compagnie de Teyla à qui apparement il montrait les mouvements de base du sabre. La jeune femme portait ses vetements d'entrainements, tandis que le gamin, ne portait qu'un ample pantalon de kimono, et rien qu'en voyant son torse nu, John comprit qu'il l'avait largement sous-estimé.

Certes Thomas était un poids plume, mais contrairement à Rodney qui était grassouillet ou à Zelenka qui était franchement maigre, lui était mince et chacun des ses muscles étaient travaillés à l'extreme, ca n'avait rien à voir avec de la gonflette, c'était une musculature parfaitement dévellopée mais sans excès.

En les entendants arrivés, McKay avait tenu à l'accompagner, Thomas leva les yeux et sourit :

« Major, Ronny, j'espere que vous avez bien dormi Major ? »

John grimaca :

« Beaucoup mieux sans poulet. »

McKay grimaca également :

« Tom, combien de fois je devrais le repeter ? Ne m'appelle pas Ronny ! »

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Bien j'espere alors que vous êtes en forme, et pour répondre à ta question Ronny, à peu près autant qu'il y a d'atome dans l'univers. »

Il se pencha sur un coffre, et en sorti deux sabres en bois :

« Avez-vous déjà utiliser un shinai Major ? »

John se retrouva con :

« Un quoi ? »

L'autre leva les yeux aux ciel :

« Vous n'avez jamais combattu au sabre ? Même pas un peu ? »

John seccoua la tête, et l'autre haussa les épaules :

« Bon alors à mains nues ! »

Le Major seccoua la tête :

« Non j'ai accepter que ce soit dans n'importe quelle discipline de combat ! »

Thomas soupira :

« Major, si vous n'avez jamais combattu au sabre, vous ne feriez pas le poids, même contre un novice. »

Teyla jugea utile d'intervenir :

« J'ai enseigner au Major les bases du maniement du baton, alors peut-être que vous pourriez ne pas utiliser les même armes ? »

Le jeune homme interogea le Major du regard et ce dernier acquiessa. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adverssaires étaient prêt, John avait ses doubles batons, et Thomas son shinai.

Autant dire que le major ne resta pas en pleine forme bien longtemps, il ne fallut que quelques instants à Thomas pour le frapper au ventre et le faire tomber, une victoire écrasante !

John était à terre, à chercher son souffle, Thomas s'accroupi devant lui et lui tendit la main :

« Vous avez largement payer, Major, trêve ? »

Sheppard hocha la tête et une fois qu'il eut retrouver sa respiration dit :

« Ok professeur, trêve ! Et selon notre pari je vous recommenderais à Elizabeth pour intégrer mon équipe. »

Le scientifique sourit, et tout en aidant le militaire à se relever dit :

« Thomas ! C'est mieux que professeur ! Surtout que je ne mérite pas ce titre vu que je n'ai jamais donner de cours. »

Le Major sourit :

« Ok Thomas, alors c'est John ! »

Ils resterent un instant à tenir la main de l'autre, quelque chose se passait, quoi ? Aucun des deux n'auraient su le dire, mais il le ressentaient tout les deux. Pensant tout les deux que c'était sans importance, ils se lachèrent, chacun pesuadé de s'être fait un ami.

Et c'était le cas, durant les trois semaines que dura l'indécision d'Elizabeth, qui malgré tout préférait tout de même garder le plus jeune membre de l'expedition à l'abri dans la cité, on vit rarement Thomas sans John et reciproquement.

C'était une relation presque fraternelle, John apprenait à Thomas tout ce qu'il savait sur la guerre, lui racontait ses batailles, et le couvrait quand il faisait se vengeait sur quelqu'un l'ayant vexer. A cette occasion John découvrit qu'il était d'ailleurs très amusant d'observer les réactions de la proie du jeune homme.

De son coté Thomas lui apprenait le sabre et le karaté, ainsi qu'une foule de petites choses sur les anciens et sur la cité.

La seule chose sur laquelle il n'était pas d'accord, c'était cette manie que John avait de vouloir protéger le plus jeune de tout, enfin dans l'ensemble Thomas ne s'en plaignait pas, mais quand John lui demanda pour ènième fois de reconsidérer sa demande d'intégrer l'équipe, il s'énnerva :

« Ecoute John si tu ne veut pas de moi dit le et c'est tout ! »

John avait lourdement soupirer :

« Tom, ce n'est pas ca et tu le sait, mais même si je sais que tu cappable de te défendre, je peut pas m'empecher d'avoir peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis parfaitement cappable de me défendre ! Arrete avec ca, je ne suis plus un gosse, et si tu veut tout savoir j'en ai jamais été un ! »

Il c'était figé sur cette dernière réplique, et pour la première fois depuis que John le connaissait il avait eut l'air sur le point de pleurer, du moins c'est que le bruin avait cru, il n'avait pas pu en être sur, vu que Thomas était parti en courant.

John était rester figé un moment, qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire « je n'ai jamais été un gosse » ? Il aurait bien sur put poser directement la question à Thomas, mais le sujet était sensible, aussi prefera-t-il prendre ses renseignements autre part.

Il avait rapidement appris que Thomas et Rodney ce connaissait depuis des années, et si quelqu'un sur Atlantis comprenait le sens de cette phrase c'était forcément le canadien. John avait donc rejoins rapidement le labo personel du scientifique, ce dernier était toujours pencher sur la même console que le jour où il avait rencontré Thomas.

Rodney leva les yeux en entendant la porte :

« Je peut vous aidez John ? »

Le militaire s'éffondra sur un siège, il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais il voulait savoir :

« Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'enfance de Thomas ? »

McKay ne sembla pas surpris, mais son visage se ferma :

« Déjà ? Il doit vraiment vous avoir à la bonne John, d'habitude il fait très attention de ne rien laisser échapper sur ce sujet.

Je ne comprends pas.

Et bien si vous me demandez ca, c'est qu'il a laisser échapper une phrase qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille, et comme c'est un sujet sensible, vous ne voulez pas lui demander directement des explications, j'ai raison ?

Heu oui. »

Rodney soupira :

« C'est une sale histoire John, sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde, et son père ne lui a jamais pardonné ca. Thomas à été reconnu surdoué très tôt, et de ce moment là, son père, qui n'était déjà pas tendre, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire, à éxiger de lui qu'il se conduise en adulte. Il n"avait pas 8 ans, pas de jouets, pas de copains, ses seuls moments de « détente » c"étaient les entrainements de karaté et le sabre. En-dehors de ca, rien !

Son père l'a battu jusqu'à ce qu'il est 14 ans, mais il en avait fait un combatant, et un jour il l'a frapper une fois de trop, et Thomas à perdu la tête, quand il est revenu à lui, son père était mort, les cervicales brisées net. Il ne se souviens pas de l'avoir tuer, mais même lui n'en a jamais douter. »

John ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour chercher sa respiration, comment pouvait on survivre à ca ? Il ne condamnait pas Thomas, loin de là, il aurait même sans doute tuer lui-même l'individu suffisemment abjecte pour maltraiter son petit frère. Mais comment ce gosse, qui avait l'air si joyeux pouvait porter un tel poids sur sa consience ?

Rodney le seccoua :

« Major, Thomas saurras que vous êtes au courant, il doit déjà savoir que vous êtes ici et que je vous ai tout raconter, j"espere que vous ne ferrez rien de stupide. Inconsciement, il a eu suffisement confiance en vous pour vous devoilez cette partie de sa vie, si vous le rejetez ce serras comme si vous lui mettiez un flingue dans la main pour qu"il se tire une balle.

J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour gagner sa confiance aussi rapidement, mais ne la briser pas ! »

John sourit, McKay ne s'inquiètait pas souvent pour les autres, son petit sermon montrait à quel point il appréciait le gamin. Le Major hocha la tête :

« Ne vous en faites pas Rodney, il est plus à plaindre qu"a condamner. Mais je ne veut pas qu'il se torture trop longtemps au sujet de ma réaction, vous savez où il est ?

Le toit de la tour central, il adore cet endroit la nuit. »

John le remercia et partit directement pour le plus haut point de la cité.

McKay avait eu raison, Thomas était là, accoudé à la rambarde et regardait l'océan, sans même se retourner il dit :

« Je te dégoutte ? »

John posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme :

« Non, c"est lui qui me dégoutte. »

Thomas se tourna pour scruter les yeux du brun, et il vit qu'il était sincère, souriant doucement, il agit pour la première fois comme un gosse. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et se colla à lui en murmurant :

« Merci oni-san. »

C'était fait avec tellement de naturel que le Major n'hésita pas, il l'entourra de ses bras et répondit de la même façon :

« De rien petit frère, de rien. »


	4. Folie meurtrière

**Folie meurtrière**

Ca y est ! Elizabeth avait accepté que Thomas intègre l'équipe numéro un d'Atlantis, et si le principal intéresser, avait sauter de joie, le chef de l'équipe avait légèrement bouder, mortellement inquiet pour son petit frère.

Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, aussi l'équipe comptât elle un membre de plus.

Les trois premières missions se déroulèrent assez bien, bon ils avaient rencontrés des wraiths lors de la seconde, mais Thomas avait prouvé qu'il était même plus efficace avec son sabre que les militaires avec leurs armes à feu.

En effet si les blessures par balles, n'étaient au final que des petits trous, la coupe d'un membre prenait beaucoup plus de temps à être régénérée. Sur les 4 wraiths qu'ils avaient croisé, deux avaient été rendu inoffensifs par Thomas, un des gardes avait perdu ses deux bras, et le chef avait littéralement perdu la tête.

John lui avait passer un savon monumental après leur retour, parce que pour qu'un sabre soit efficace, il vaut mieux ne pas être trop loin de sa cible, et selon le militaire il c'était beaucoup trop approché des wraiths.

Et Thomas n'avait pas répondu, oui cela présentait un risque, oui il fallait qu'il s'approche pour abattre un wraith, mais alors qu'à trois il avaient abattu deux wraiths, lui tout seul avait de même dans le même laps de temps.

Ford avait même suggéré qu'il apprenne à tout le monde à se servir d'un sabre, mais John l'avait engueulé en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'encourager à faire des conneries, et Thomas, pour d'autres raisons avait refusé :

« Vous savez lieutenant, les wraiths ont une agilité bien supérieur à la moyenne humaine, pour lutter à égalité contre eux au niveau de la vitesse, il faudrait s"entraîner aussi longtemps et aussi dur que moi, en attendant un novice ne tiendrait pas trente secondes face à eux, même avec un sabre. »

Et c'était vrai, lui avait suivit l'enseignement des plus grands maîtres du sabre au monde, et ça pendant des années, il avait acquis les techniques d'une grande école de kendo, jusqu'à en devenir un des maîtres-adjoints, en forçant il aurait pu atteindre le niveau ultime, mais jamais un gaijin ne serrait reconnu comme un maître à part entière.

Malgré les remontrances de son grand frère, Elizabeth l'avait félicité pour l'incident avec les wraiths, à la grande fureur de John d'ailleurs, et n'avait pas remis en cause sa participation aux missions.

Et ainsi l'équipe avait continué de fonctionner, du moins jusqu'à la 4° mission.

Ce qui à l'origine ne devait être qu'une mission banale de tentative d'échange commercial se transforma en drame.

John, Ford et Teyla c'étaient rendu au village, tandis que Thomas et Rodney avaient décidés d'explorer les ruines d'une cité, sans doute bâti par les anciens. Bien entendu les deux scientifiques avaient reçus des ordres clairs du major, à savoir « faites attention et contacter nous au moindre problème ! » mais en plus de ça, Rodney avait eu une petite recommandation de John :

« Rodney, si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je me ferrais un plaisir de vous étrangler de mes mains ! »

McKay n'avait pas protesté, même si intérieurement il savait que des deux ce serrait plutôt Thomas qui veillerait sur lui.

L'équipe c'était donc séparée, et personne n'avait vu les hommes au longs manteaux bordeaux les observé depuis le couvert des bois.

Thomas et Rodney, exploraient la cité, le plus vieux cherchant une signature énergétique, et le plus jeune lisant toutes les gravures qui lui tombait sous la main.

Pendant ce temps, Kolya donnais ses ordres :

« Vous deux, vous irez dans les ruines me récupérez ce couard de McKay et le gamin avec lui, pas de violence inutile ! McKay est précieux pour notre cause ! Les autres, vous venez avec moi, nous allons nous occupez du Major Sheppard et de ses compagnons. »

Deux geniis se dirigèrent donc vers les ruines, tandis que 5 autres, dont Kolya, se rendirent au village.

Thomas c'était assis sur les restes d'une colonne et déchiffrait facilement ce qui y était inscrit, tandis que Rodney, c'était posé un peu plus loin en pestant contre la chaleur, le pollen, les ronces et tout ce qui pouvait nuire à son délicat organisme.

Depuis des années qu'il connaissait le canadien, Thomas avait appris à faire abstraction de ses incessantes jérémiades, et le craquement d'une branche dans les sous-bois, ainsi que la disparition des chants d'oiseaux activa son sens du danger.

Ne sachant pas, à quoi il avait affaire, il détacha lentement son sabre et le posa tout à coté de la colonne sur laquelle il était assis.

Bien lui en pris, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes de Kolya surgissaient de la forêt. Thomas attendit patiemment qu'ils soient à portés, les geniis ne perdirent pas de temps, et tandis que l'un deux le menaçait de son arme, l'autre attachait solidement McKay, une fois celui-ci immobiliser ils s'approchèrent tout les deux.

Thomas sourit, d'un habile mouvement du pied il envoya son sabre dans le ventre de celui dont l'arme était sorti, et, avant même que l'autre ne réagisse dégaina et pointa la lame sur sa gorge.

Deux grands coups de pommeau plus tard, les geniis étaient assommés, et une fois McKay libre, ils les attachèrent à leur tour.

Rodney était tout content, ravi d'être en vie et libre, mais Thomas ne partageait pas sa joie, si il y avait deux geniis ici, il y avait fort à parier qu'il y en avait encore plus au village.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami :

« Rodney, va à la porte, et préviens Elizabeth, qu"elle envoie deux équipe et au moins un jumper.

Oui, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je vais au village !

Ne fais rien de stupide, parce que si John s'en sort et que tu es blesser moi je suis mort ! »

Thomas sourit :

« Ne t"en fait pas, je ne ferrais rien qui ne soit pas absolument nécessaire, c"est juste au cas où. »

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Rodney acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Thomas allait vers le village. Comme il l'avait prévu, Kolya n'était pas tout seul, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, il le reconnu facilement selon les descriptions que John lui en avait faites.

Ford, Teyla et John étaient à genoux, sur la place du village, encadrés par les hommes de Kolya, tandis que ce dernier faisait les cents pas devant eux, comme un lion qui déguste par avance le plaisir de la mise à mort.

Thomas grimaça, cinq hommes, dont Kolya, qui d'après John n'était pas la moitié d'un combattant, la situation était critique. Il aurait bien sur pu attendre les renforts, mais il suffirait d'un instant au genii pour abattre les trois membres de l'équipe.

Conclusion il fallait qu'il se rapproche !

Sans bruit il s'approcha de la bicoque la plus excentré du village, et se glissa à l'intérieur, heureusement il n'y avait personne ! Fouillant un peu, il finit par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait, des vêtements !

Ne perdant pas un instant il les enfilas, et dissimula soigneusement son sabre dans un fagot de bois mort avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la place.

Ca allait de plus en plus mal, Kolya, apparemment très fier de lui, se pavanait comme un coq, mettant quelques coups de poings à John en passant. Thomas sentait sa colère monter en lui, comment cette ordure osait-elle seulement lever la main sur John ?

Le genii se posta finalement devant le major et sortit son arme, en une seconde il lui logea une balle dans l'épaule :

« Oeil pour oeil major ! »

Le reste n'eut plus rien de perceptible pour Thomas, en un instant trois des hommes de Kolya étaient tombés, un bras, une jambe, ou la tête séparé du corps.

Le quatrième eut juste le temps de faire trois pas, avant de se retrouver empaler sur le sabre du jeune homme, et Kolya ne put distinguer qu'une sorte de furie lui sauter dessus, et le rouer de coups.

Le commandant genii était certes un guerrier accompli, mais devant cette fureur, qui gardait malgré tous les réflexes d'un combattant aguerris, il se retrouva impuissant.

Le genii une fois à terre, Thomas, dans un état second récupéra son sabre et s'approcha pour lui donner de coup de grâce, ce jour là Kolya dut la vie sauve à son ennemi. John c'était en effet interposé, refusant de voir son petit frère, tuer une personne de plus.

Un éclair de conscience passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et il s'effondra à genoux, en sanglotant comme un enfant.

Thomas ne reprit conscience que bien plus tard, dans l'infirmerie de la cité. Un peu perdu, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui tenait la main, il sourit en voyant John assis sur une chaise à son chevet et ronflant bruyamment.

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant le bras en écharpe du brun, tout lui revenait par flash, encore une absence, ça faisait 4 années qu'il n'en avait pas eu, et il s'en était très bien passé jusque là.

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui réveilla le militaire. John ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, et s'assis sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Thomas se laissa aller, il enfouis sa tête dans le torse du brun et pleura.

Le bruit attira Carson, qui se sentit mal de voir Thomas ainsi, ils avaient travaillés ensemble sur le rétrovirus pour communiquer artificiellement le gène des anciens, et une certaine complicité c'était développé entre eux. Carson aimait et respectait le jeune homme, en fait tout le monde aimait Thomas, sa jeunesse apportait une certaine fraîcheur à la cité, et ses vengeances détendaient tout le monde, enfin sauf les victimes. Le seul avec qui il ne s'entendait pas c'était cet abruti aux cheveux long qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde. Thomas prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir tout particulier à le contredire et démonter ses théories, qu'il qualifiait de « débiles », mais bon personne n'aimait Kavanaugh, et Kavanaugh n'aimait personne.

Le médecin, laissa quelques minutes aux deux amis pour se remettre, et s'avança dans la lumière :

« Tom, comment tu te sent ? »

Thomas fit un pauvre sourire à Carson :

« Physiquement ? J"ai mal à la jambe et au bras, sinon ça va. Moralement ? J"ai envie de mourir ! »

La gifle claqua dans le silence de l'infirmerie, et la voix du major s'éleva :

« Je ne veut plus jamais t"entendre dire un truc comme éleva ! »

John s'en voulu immédiatement de l'avoir frappé, mais son corps avait réagit avant même qu'il y pense, heureusement, Thomas réagit assez bien, enfin si réagir assez bien, veut dire fondre en larmes.

Une nouvelle fois, le brun pris le jeune homme dans ses bras, et Carson jugea utile de poursuivre :

« Pour ta jambe et ton bras c"est normal, je t"ai extrait deux balles. »

Thomas le regarda étonné :

« Je ne m"était même pas rendu compte que j"avais été touché ! »

Le médecin acquiesça :

« Rien d"extraordinaire, quand on t"a ramener, enfin je devrais dire quand le major t"as ramener, parce qu évidement même avec une balle dans l"épaule, il ne voulait pas te lâcher, on t"as fait des analyses et ton taux d"adrénaline était suffisant pour tuer un éléphant. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as put survivre.

En fait j'ai cherché toutes les explications possibles, et bien que je ne puisse pas expliquer comment, je pense que ça a un rapport avec ta mutation. »

John fronça les sourcils, inquiet encore une fois :

« Quelle mutation, vous ne m"avez pas parler de mutation ! »

Carson leva la main pour qu'il se calme :

« Major si cette mutation était dangereuse, Thomas serait déjà mort, je ne voyais donc pas de raisons de vous inquiétez davantage.

Cette mutation c'est faites sur le gène ATA, il reste actif mais il a légèrement changer, je ne vois ni comment, ni pourquoi.

Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus !

Tu as forcement une idée tu es notre meilleur expert en génétique !

Non, honnêtement je ne vois pas, ça peut être plein de chose, mais les chances que ça ce soit produit au hasard sont quasi nulles.

Pourquoi ?

John, une mutation accidentelle, entraîne presque toujours des problèmes physiologiques, et là ce n'est pas le cas, donc ce n'est pas accidentel. »

Carson approuva, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Donc quelque chose, sans doute une machine des anciens, avait fait muter le gène de Thomas, mais pourquoi ? Ca c'était la grande question !

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation, Elizabeth entra dans l'infirmerie, et sourit en voyant Thomas pelotonné contre le major :

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu va un peu mieux Tom. »

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire et elle continua :

« Tom j"aimerais savoir ce qui c"est passer de ton point de vue. »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Quand je l"ai vu tirer sur John, j"ai perdu les pédales, et j"ai foncé, le reste est assez flou, je revois les choses par flash. »

La femme hocha gravement la tête et dit :

« Tom, je suis désolée, mais au vue de ce qui c"est passer, je ne peut pas te permettre de repartir en mission avant qu"on soit sur que ça ne se reproduiras pas ! »

Thomas lui sourit doucement :

« Je sais, Elizabeth, j"en était arriver à la même conclusion. »

Rassurée qu'il comprenne le problème, le chef de l'expédition lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement et sorti.

John resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce que Carson l'autorise enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas pour autant que le militaire le lâcha d'une semelle. Malgré les protestations du scientifique, il l'avait fait installer dans ses propres appartements, lui laissant le lit tandis qu'il dormait sur un matelas de camping.

Etant interdit de mission, et de toute façon n'étant pas vraiment en état de gambader dans la campagne, Thomas passa toutes sa convalescence à étudier la mutation qu'il avait subit.

John quant à lui, passait son temps à le couver, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire tout le monde, sauf Tom, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être indépendant.

Toujours est-il qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines de test, de séquençages et de décodages, Thomas arriva à une conclusion, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Après avoir gentiment envoyé John voir ailleurs, il s'enferma avec Carson dans le bureau de ce dernier. Le médecin l'avait secondé pendant toutes les recherches, et était assez impatient de tout savoir. Thomas ne le fit pas languir bien longtemps :

« On c'était complètement planté de sens, ce n'était pas les causes qu'il fallait déterminer, mais les conséquences. Parce que ça ne se limite pas à une meilleur tolérance à l'adrénaline, ce serrais trop simple, en fait je crois que ce point n'est qu'un détail, peut-être même une sorte de bug. Non la vraie conséquence, c'est l'émission de molécules odoriférantes quasiment imperceptibles, tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Carson acquiesça :

« Phéromones !

Exactement ! J'ai fait toutes la chaîne, traduction, transcription etc.… Ce gène muté sert à émettre des phéromones particulières.

Je te crois, mais quel est l'intérêt ?

Alors ça c'est la question à un million ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, sinon ce serrais pas drôle, j'ai vérifier les gènes de tout les autres porteurs naturels. Et devine quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à qui ce soit arrivé.

Et qui est l'autre ?

John ! Et à ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un seul appareil des anciens que nous avons tout les deux activé récemment. Une console que Rodney a fait placer dans son labo, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que John c'est rendu compte que j'existais. Et je suis persuadé que notre canadien préférer, à une excellente explication à me fournir. »

Carson sourit, si McKay venait à être la cible de Thomas, il ne se laisserait pas faire, et le combat risquait d'être amusant à observer. Thomas se leva, bien décidé à aller demander des explications à Rodney, mais Carson l'arrêta :

« Tom, tu à vérifier la compatibilité ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça :

« Evidement, encore mieux que les pièces d'un puzzle. »

A la réflexion, McKay n'aurait pas le temps de répondre à la vengeance du blond, il serrait mort avant, et Carson n'était certain de devoir le plaindre, vu la situation dans laquelle il avait mit Thomas et John, Rodney méritait de s'en prendre plein la tête.

**RAR:**

_Satya:_ Merci, voici donc la suite, j'espere que tu ne serras pas deçu.

_Daz:_ Merci, mais pour le slash tu verras au prochain chapitre

_Celine.sLineC-Line:_ Parfait? Thomas? Génial, je veut bien, mais parfait c'est pas vraiment le mot qui vient, pour ce qui est du gene, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange (j'ai faillit écrire gene, mais bon lol) après tout Crason l'a, et John aussi, alors pourquoi pas Thomas? Je suis moi aussi un grand fan de stargate (les deux) d'ailleurs il faut que je m'achete la saison 3 de SG1 pour enfin tous les avoirs (autant te dire que ca fait cher), pour l'action t'en as un soupçon ici.

_BeaSan:_ Merci, mais je vois aps ce que vous repprocher à ce pauvre Thomas, bon c'est un géni, mais après tout McKay aussi. Pour ce qui est de slash comme je l'ai dit à Daz ce serras au prochain chapitre.


	5. Explications

**Expliations **

C'est passablement furieux, que le jeune homme arriva au labo personnel de McKay, ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours à étudier cette fameuse console, qui selon Thomas était responsable de tout.

La colère se lisant nettement sur le visage de son ami, le canadien préféra se taire et laisser passer la tempête, tempête qui ne tarda pas :

« Rodney, je veut immédiatement savoir ce que c'est que cette machine ! »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, en ce demandant comment son ami avait pu comprendre aussi vite, parce que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer cette explosion. Rodney était bien prêt à répondre « je l'ignore » mais il compris soudain que ce ne serrais pas accepter comme une réponse valable. Il jugea préférable de détourner la conversation :

« Comment tu sait ? »

Thomas afficha un rictus inquiétant :

« Donc tu ne nie pas ! »

Le canadien déglutit péniblement :

« C'est un accident Thomas, je te jure que c'est juste un accident. Je n'ai compris à quoi elle servait que bien plus tard.

HEUREUSEMENT QUE TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT EXPRES ! Putain Rodney, c'était obligé qu'un truc comme ça arrive, tu joues avec une technologie qui te dépasse de loin et tu crois que tout va marcher comme TU le veux ? »

L'autre préféra garder le silence, d'autant plus que Thomas n'avait pas tort, c'est vrai qu'il jouait carrément à l'apprenti sorcier avec la technologie des anciens, mais comment aurait-il put se douter que cette console servait à CA ?

Un peu calmé, Thomas lâcha :

« Je veut immédiatement tout les documents et gravures qui se rapporte à ce truc, en espérant qu'on puisse réparer tes conneries ! »

Rodney tenta de minimiser ses fautes :

« Ca aurait pu être pire. »

La mâchoire contractée en signe de colère, le jeune homme répondit :

« Ca peut toujours être pire Rodney, effectivement, il n'y a pas eu de mort, du moins pas chez nous, mais je ne suis pas certain que John soit aussi conciliant que moi. Alors si tu ne veut pas qu'il t'étrangle, en admettant que je ne le fasse pas avant, donne moi tout ce que tu as. »

Le canadien s'exécuta, lui remettant une clef USB contenant toutes les données qu'il avait recueillit sur la machine et les gravures s'y rapportant. Thomas lui arracha presque des mains et avant de sortir lâcha :

« Prie pour que j'arrive un trouver un moyen d'annuler ça Rodney, parce que sinon je te jure que tu en entendra parler ! »

Et malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui touchait au mystique, McKay se jura de réciter toutes les prières qu'il pourrait trouver.

Personne ne vit Thomas pendant trois jours suite à ça, et John était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il est pu faire une connerie, ou qu'il soit en danger, ou tout autre chose qui pouvait entretenir l'espèce de paranoïa qui l'envahissait quand il s'agissait du jeune homme.

Mais Thomas allait, bien, il c'était seulement isolé pour pouvoir traduire et étudier tout ce que Rodney lui avait remis comme données, et ce qu'il trouva lui donna très envie de faire s'entretenir un contact répété entre la tête de McKay et n'importe quel mur de la cité.

Il sorti finalement de son antre, des valises sous les yeux, pas rasé, il faisait limite peur, et le destin étant joueur, la première personne qu'il croisa en réintégrant les quartiers fréquentés de la cité, fut bien évidemment John. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, le militaire l'avait attrapé par le col au détour d'un couloir et le traînait maintenant jusqu'à ses appartements, ignorant sciemment ses protestations.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il s'exprima en peu de mots, connaissant la volubilité naturelle du major, c'est un signe évident d'énervement, et Thomas préféra ne pas la ramener :

« Au lit ! Interdiction de sortir avant demain ! »

Dans d'autre circonstances, Thomas aurait protesté, mais en prenant en compte ses récentes découvertes, il savait que John aurait pu être beaucoup plus exigeant, aussi obéit-il, et puis il était vraiment fatigué.

Le lendemain midi, le jeune homme émergea finalement, John était déjà parti, ce qui faisait bien l'affaire de Thomas, après une douche et un rasage net, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il devait parler à Carson. Le médecin, l'accueillit avec un certain soulagement, il ne c'était pas vraiment inquiéter pour lui durant ses trois jours, mais avoir Sheppard qui passe toutes les dix minutes pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vu, ça l'avait légèrement énervé.

Les deux scientifiques, s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de l'écossais et n'en ressortirent qu'une heure après, Carson semblait hésiter entre rire et tuer McKay, il finit par conclure qu'il valait mieux en rire, mais quand Thomas ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Ce dernier quitta l'infirmerie pour aller retrouver Rodney, et lui gueuler encore un peu plus dessus, tandis que Carson convoquait le major.

Croyant qu'il était arriver quelque chose à Thomas, John se précipita à l'infirmerie, et manqua d'envoyer son point dans la figure du médecin, pour lui avoir fait une peur pareil. N'ayant pas conscience de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper, Carson mena le major jusqu'à son bureau et une fois la porte fermée commença :

« John, je dois vous poser une question, et il très important que vous y répondiez franchement, quelque soit la réponse il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour moi, mais vous devez être honnête. »

Le militaire grimaça :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir Carson ! »

Le médecin sourit pour s'excuser :

« Je le sais bien, mais c'est une question très particulière qui va sans doute vous gêner.

- Bon allez-y !

- Très bien, heu….. Que ressentez vous pour Thomas ? »

John écarquilla les yeux, c'était quoi cette question ? C'était une blague ? Mais devant l'air mortellement sérieux du médecin, il comprit que ça n'avait rien d'un canular, soupirant il demanda :

« Cela resteras entre nous ? »

Carson sourit :

« J'ai déjà une idée de la réponse, et je ne suis pas le seul, ce que je veut c'est juste une confirmation.

- Moi qui pensais être discret ! Qui est au courant ?

- Rodney, moi et Thomas évidement. »

John sursauta :

« QUOI ? Thomas est au courant ? »

L'écossais leva les mains pour le calmer :

« John répondez moi, et ensuite je vous expliquerais ce que je sais, et vous verrez que vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez. »

Un peu surpris, le Major accepta néanmoins de répondre :

« La vérité ? La vérité c'est que là, tout de suite, je voudrais être avec lui, le prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. »

Carson acquiesça :

« Bien, vous n'en n'êtes qu'a ce stade, tant mieux, il va vous falloir du temps pour accepter le reste.

- Le reste ? quel reste ?

- Avant de tout vous dire je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions voir Elizabeth, elle doit être mise au courant.

- Hors de question !

- John, je vous jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré, que vous n'êtes pas responsable, que personne ne vous ferras de reproche, et que Elizabeth DOIT être mise au courant. »

Jamais le médecin, n'avait été aussi grave, et John accepta, il avait confiance en Carson ! L'écossais pris sa radio et lâcha :

« Thomas, tu nous rejoins avec l'apprenti sorcier au bureau d'Elizabeth.

- Ok ! »

Ainsi donc les 4 hommes se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du « gouverneur », qui ne les attendaient pas.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Thomas se tourna vers Carson, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et le jeune scientifique commença :

« Bien, nous avons un problème ! »

Elizabeth intervint :

« Que ce passe-t-il Tom ? »

Le blond soupira :

« Je vais tout vous racontez du début, les questions après s'il vous plait. – Les autres hochèrent la tête et Thomas commença – Il y a plusieurs semaines, Rodney à découvert une console dans les sous-sols de la cité, son gène n'étant pas suffisant pour l'initialiser, il à demander à John de le faire. Comme je passais par là, c'est moi qui m'en suis charger, l'activation de cette console s'accompagne d'une petite décharge électrique, chose qui ne se produit pas avec les autres, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir attaché d'importance.

Toujours est-il que j'ai activer cette machine, et suis reparti, c'est à cette occasion que j'eus mon premier contact, "douloureux", avec John. Après un échange de « bons procédés », John activa lui aussi la console, Rodney n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui dire que c'était déjà fait.

Et c'est là que ça commence à devenir bizarre, en 4 jours, mes rapports avec John, franchement tendus au départ, sont devenus amicaux et même davantage, sachant que je suis un grand solitaire, et légèrement rancunier, j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème. Je n'aurais jamais tolérer cette façon qu'à John de me couver, si c'était venu de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et pour autant que je le sache, plutôt que d'agir ainsi, John m'aurait ignoré ou aurait été franchement désagréable avec moi, tu confirmes John ? -Le major hocha la tête –

Jusqu'ici rien d'extraordinaire, du moins jusqu'à la boucherie dont nous avons tous connaissance, bien que j'ai le devoir, comme n'importe qui, de protéger les membres de l'équipe à laquelle j'appartient, il n'y avait aucune raisons que je pette les plombs comme je l'ai fait.

- Heu, Thomas, je ne veux pas rouvrir une vieille blessure mais……

- Je sais Carson, je sais, mais ça n'a rien à voir, dans le cas auquel tu fais allusion, je suis défendu, tandis que dans le massacre des geniis, c'est John que j'ai défendu. D'autant plus que selon tes propres termes, mon taux d'adrénaline aurait tué un éléphant. C'est à partir de ce moment, que j'ai été informer d'avoir subit une mutation sur le gène ATA. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire j'ai étudier cette mutation pour en trouver les causes et les conséquences, les causes ne me sont apparues, que quand j'ai vérifier le gène des autres porteurs naturels, un seul autre porteur avait subit la même chose : John.

De là à conclure que c'était la console de Rodney qui avait fait muté le gène, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et la suite à prouver que j'avais raison. Mais ce qui va nous poser un problème, ce sont les conséquences de cette mutation, en suivant la chaîne naturelle de traduction des gènes en protéines, j'ai découvert que cette mutation gênerait, entre autre, des phéromones.

Les phéromones servent à sélectionner le ou les partenaires dont le matériel génétique est le plus complémentaire au sien, complémentarité qui se retrouve sur les phéromones, et agit sur l'inconscient du ou des sujets. En étudiant les phéromones que j'émettait et celles que John émettait j'en suis arriver à la conclusion, que cette console est une sorte d'agence matrimoniale, puisque les phéromones de John, complète parfaitement les miennes, choses théoriquement impossible pour deux hommes. – John ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Elizabeth ne valait guère mieux – Laissez moi finir, parce que ce n'est pas tout. Devant ce fait j'ai exigé de Rodney toutes les données et tous les textes relatifs à cette machine, et ce que j'en ai tiré n'est pas rassurant.

Déjà, la machine ne se contente pas de désigner des couples, elle instaure également une sorte de « hiérarchie » dans celui-ci. Grossièrement on peut traduire les deux désignations des partenaires comme « Gardien » et « Protégé ». Le Gardien, si jamais sa moitié est en danger, va subir l'effet de différentes molécules crées par le gène, molécules ayant pour but de le rendre, plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent, en clair plus apte à remplir son rôle de Gardien.

Maintenant si l'inverse se produit, le « protégé » va entrer dans une sorte d'état second rappelant assez les légendes des « berserkers » nordiques, en clair il va devenir dingue et massacrer tous ceux qui représente un danger pour son gardien, ce qui m'ai arrivé.

Ces deux cas, sont des extrêmes, en-dehors de ça, le gardien ressentiras toujours le besoin d'avoir son protégé à ses cotés et veilleras sur lui comme une lionne sur ses petits, et de la même façon, l'autre ressentiras constamment le besoin d'être protégé par son gardien.

Selon les individus, la progression est plus ou moins rapide, John et moi sommes un cas extrême, étant tout deux des hommes hétéros n'ayant à l'origine aucune raison de se lier l'un à l'autre. Donc l'évolution est relativement lente, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas encore sauter dessus, même si cela peut arriver dans une seconde, un jours, une semaine ou plus.

Notre problème est qu'aucun de nous ne serras capable de réfléchir efficacement si cela concerne l'autre, d'autant moins s'il est en danger. L'un et l'autre agirons toujours de manière à sauvegarder la vie de l'autre, mais également la notre, puisque si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre le suivras rapidement. Cette « protection » seras toujours notre priorité, même si nous risquons la vie de milliers de personnes, l'autre passeras avent tout le monde. »

Le silence persista un long moment dans le bureau, puis Elizabeth résuma :

« En clair, vous êtes, ou allez être tellement attirer l'un par l'autre que rien ne pourras vous séparez, même pas la mort ? »

Thomas acquiesça, et le chef de l'expédition continua :

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'annuler ça ! Une idée ? »

Le jeune homme blond soupira :

« Ca tient en un mot : impossible ! »

John s'étouffa :

« Comment ça ? »

Thomas lui fit un pauvre sourire :

« John on parle de manipulation génétique faites par les anciens, et même si par rapport au niveau terrien nous avons beaucoup progressé avec le rétrovirus, nous avons 10 000 ans de retard par rapport à eux, et de plus ce n'est pas un procédé prévu pour être annulé. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils :

« Attends un peu Thomas, quel était l'intérêt des anciens de faire ça ?

- Je me suis posé la même question, et j'ai trouvé des textes historiques qui explique ça. Un peu avant la guerre ouverte avec les wraiths, les anciens ont connus une chute dramatique de la natalité, il semblerait que le sexe ne les intéressait plus, pour éviter l'extinction de leur race, ils ont créés cette machine, pour « forcer » les gens à se reproduire.

- Heu, je veux bien ne pas être un scientifique Tom, mais il me semble que ça ne marche pas entre deux hommes.

- Exact John, mais il est aussi question de génétique, la génétique pure n'a pas de genre, la machine désigne les génomes les plus complémentaires dont elle dispose. De plus les anciens avait prévu cela et ont créés un système de développement embryonnaire in vitro, permettant à n'importe quel couple de concevoir un enfant, qu'il soit hétéro ou homo. Le principe en est assez simple, après avoir recueilli le patrimoine génétique des deux individus, il suffit de sélectionner les meilleurs gènes des deux et une fois le génome complet de l'implanter dans un ovule de synthèse, ou priver de son matériel génétique d'origine. La suite par contre dépasse mes compétences, arriver à faire se développer un individu viable dans une matrice artificielle, ça c'est du grand art. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et John demanda :

« Donc dans un temps indéterminé nous allons nous sauter dessus, alors que toi et moi sommes hétéros, c'est ça ? –Thomas hocha la tête – Et tout ça parce que McKay a fait joujou avec une machine dont il ignorait l'utilité ? – Nouveau hochement de tête – Donc je vais VOUS TUEZ RODNEY ! »

Avec un cri bien trop aigu pour un homme, Rodney sauta de sa chaise et se réfugia derrière Elizabeth, qui même si le problème était grave semblait assez amusée :

« Major, nous avons encore besoin de lui. »

John grogna et Thomas intervint :

« Même si ça me soulagerais aussi, je crains qu'Elizabethn'ai raison John. »

Avec une moue boudeuse tout à fait digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, le chef militaire d'Atlantis se rassis tout en fusillant le canadien du regard.

Carson, intérieurement mort de rire de voir Rodney se cacher derrière Elizabeth, demanda :

« Peut-être pourrions nous trouver une solution autre que génétique ? –Thomas lui fit signe de continuer – Et bien, si on faisait en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus vous voir peut-être que….. –Thomas le coupa –

- Ce ne serrait possible que si vous êtes prêt à nous voir mourir tout les deux. John finirais par devenir agressif avec ceux qui l'empêcherait de me voir, et moi je sombrerais dans la déprime avant de me donner la mort, ce qui entraînerais celle de John. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête :

« Bon, vu les circonstances, je me vois contrainte d'annuler toute vos missions major, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une solution puisse être trouvée, pour peu que ce soit possible. En attendant, je vais vous faire déménager tous les deux à l'écart des quartiers les plus fréquentés, ce n'est pas une sanction John, mais certains membres de l'expédition ne comprendraient pas et nous n'avons pas besoin de tensions supplémentaires à cause d'un crétin homophobe. »

Thomas toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Kavanaugh », et John bien que boudeur acquiesça néanmoins.

**RAR :**

_BeaSan :_ Tu le trouve toujours aussi fort ton Rodney ? lol.

_Satya :_ Heu oui si tu le dit, enfin voila la suite.

_Miss Sheppard :_ C'est vrai que j'avais pas penser au coté « Marie Sue », mais vu le passé dont je l'ai affligé je trouve que ca contrebalance le truc. En tout cas merci beaucoup, tu es la première à ne pas me critiquer dessus lol. Le slash serras pour bientôt ne t'en fait pas.


	6. Premiers pas

**Premiers pas**

Le jour même, nos deux « tourtereaux », John avait faillit étrangler Carson quand il avait utilisé ce mot, se retrouvèrent donc dans le « nid » mis à leur disposition par Elizabeth. Curieusement, Thomas prenait cette situation avec beaucoup plus de calme que John, ce qui énervait encore davantage le militaire qui finit par exploser :

« Putain Thomas, comment tu fait pour rester aussi calme ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules :

« Je me concentre sur l'aspect scientifique de la chose, en plus vu que ni toi, ni moi, n'éprouvons la moindre gêne pour le moment, je suppose que ce serras pareil au niveau suivant, et de toute façon tu t'ennerve bien assez pour deux. »

John fronça les sourcils :

« Ca veut dire quoi « je suppose que ce serras pareil » ?

Pour le moment, même si normallement c'est pas notre truc, on recherche et on apprécie tout les deux nos « manifestations d'affection » non ?

Ben oui.

Et on n'en éprouve aucune gêne, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui

Donc, quand l'attraction serras plus forte, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on en soit gênés.

Mais ca n'a rien à voir. Quand je te prends dans mes bras, c'est sans aucun sous-entendus.

Juste, du moins pour le moment, mais il n'empeche que c'est pas notre genre. »

John n'était pas convaincu, mais partant du principe que Thomas était un génie, il préféra mettre ses doutes de cotés.

Pendant tout l'échange, John avait fait les cents pas dans le « salon » de l'appartement, tandis que Thomas était tranquilement assis devant son ordinateur.

John soupira lourdement, faisant grimacer Thomas, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient eux un contact physique. Si de par son statut de « Protégé » ainsi que de par son interet scientifique pour leur situation, Thomas était moins sousmis aux éxigences de l'attraction ; John quant à lui, les subissais beaucoup plus fortement.

Ainsi donc, le militaire, était, pour parler simplement, « en manque de calins ». Fait qui fut confirmer, quans Thomas sentit, les deux bras puissants du Major entourrez ses épaules, souriant il laissa reposée sa tête contre le torse du militaire.

Ils resterent ainsi quelques minutes, puis il se leva, et fit s'asseoir le militaire à sa place, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux en disant :

« Comme ca je peut travailler et toi tu peut assouvir ton envie de calins. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et se remis au travail. Pas gêner pour deux sous, John entourra la taille du jeune homme en soupirant de bien être. Thomas avait raison, jamais il n'aurait accepter ce genre de chose avant, du moins pas sans être mort de honte, mais là ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire, il était parfaitement serrein.

De son coté, Thomas, même s'il était très bien installé, était beaucoup moins serrein, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, il ne voyait aucun moyen d'annuler cette mutation. Bien sur il avait dit à Elizabeth que c'était impossible, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai, même si ce qu'une machine à fait, une autre devrait pouvoir le défaire, mais là c'était 10000 ans trop tôt.

En fait il ne voyais meme pas comment c'était possible, une mutation accidentelle est facile à provoqué, quelques rayons X, un peu de radioactivité et le tour est jouer. Mais une mutation programmée, c'est impossible, on pouvait remplacer un gène entier, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait avec le retrovirus, mais pas le faire muter. Chose d'autant plus difficile que le gène ATA gardait sa fonction première en plus de l'attration qu'il generait.

Pour résumer, il n'avait aucune idée du « comment c'était possible ? », et donc encore moins d'idée sur le « comment y remédier ? ». Et si au debut il avait cru pouvoir combattre éfficacement l'attraction, aujourd'hui il savait que c'était impossible, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne serrais pas assis sur les genoux d'un major de l'Airforce.

Cela devait bien faire une heure que Thomas était pencher sur son ordinateur, quand un bruit bizarre le tira de ses reflexions. Aux aguets, il tenta de savoir d'où venait ce bruit et quelle en était la source, il faillit éclater de rire quand il compris. John ronflait comme un bienheureux, apparemment le fait d'avoir une charge entre 60 et 70 kilos sur les genoux ne le genait absolument pas.

Tout doucement le scientifique se leva, et regarda son ami affaler sur la chaise, il ne put empecher un sourire niais de lui monter aux lèvres, John était définitivement craquant quand il dormais.

Thomas faillit s'étouffer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait penser. Deux heures avant il ressentait à peine le besoin d'être prêt de lui et là il commencais déjà à penser qu'il était mignon ! Le jeune homme laissa ses reflexes scientifiques disséquer ce fait, et conclu que soit le lien se develloppait de plus en plus rapidement de façon normal, soit le fait d'être prêt de John accellerait la croissance de l'attraction.

Sachant pertinement, que même à distance le lien évolurais, certes peut-être plus lentement , mais serrait tout de même plus fort, il décida de garder ca pour lui, puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Un autre point étrange se présenta, pourquoi John dormait-il comme une masse alors qu'il ne devait pas être plus de 11h ? Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver, cet imbécile avait certainement passer sa nuit à veiller sur lui, sans même penser à dormir, c'était adorable !

Thomas soupira, ses pensées prenait une voie de plus en plus troublante, et même s'il s'y attendait, il ne pouvait nier que c'était dérangeant, bon pas autant que cela aurait dû l'être, preuve que lien faisait taire leur réserves naturelle, mais tout de même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, John ne pouvait decement pas dormir sur cette chaise ou bien il aurait des courbatures partout en se réveillant. Avec un peu de répugnance, il était foutrement mignon comme ca, Thomas entreprit de le réveiller doucement :

« John, va plutôt dans un des lits, sinon tu va avoir mal partout. »

A moitié plongé dans le sommeil, la seule chose que le Major répondit fut :

« Y'a qu'un lit Tommy. »

Le scientifique resta figer quelques instants à cette réponse, hésitant entre aller remercier ou aller tuer Elizabeth, il opta finalement pour une voie intermediaire, et dit :

« Je ne vais pas dormir avant un moment, donc tu as le lit pour toi seul. »

John hocha mollement la tête, il semblais réellement exténué, tout prêt à se rendormir, aussi Thomas l'aida jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois le militaire échoué sur le lit, le blond défit ses chaussures et le recouvri d'une légère couverture en disant :

« Je suis à coté, tu n"as donc pas besoin d"imaginer le pire ok ? »

Pour toute réponse, John l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras en marmonant :

« Ok bébé. »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea le major, qui c'était betement rendormi, levant les yeux aux ciel il soupira :

« Faudra que tu me dise d'où ca venait ca, je crois qu'il est bien trop tôt pour les surnoms humiliants et dégoulinants de mièvrerie. »

S'extirpant tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du militaire, il regagna le « salon ».

Il fallut une heure de plus à Thomas pour avoir une petite idée du moyen utilisé, et encore n'était-ce qu'une hypothèse, et il avait besoin de Carson pour la vérifier. Prenant sa radio il demanda au medecin de venir le rejoindre avec le microscope le plus puissant qu'il pouvait transporter, et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'écossais était là.

C'est seulement après avoir pousser le grossissement à son maximum et retraiter l'image par odrdinateur qu'ils purent avoir une petite idée du problème. Decidement la nanotechnologie leur posait bien des problèmes depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis.

Mais en fait c'était logique, quoi de mieux que des nanorobots pour recombiner un gène en particulier. C'était une découverte éssentielle, mais hélas bien tardive, puisque la mutation c'était déjà produite et donc qu'il ne servait à rien de stopper les robots.

La seule solution pour mettre fin à cette situation serait de reprogramer les nanorobots pour qu'ils annulent la mutation, autant dire mission impossible !

C'est sur cette constatation décourageante, que Thomas décida de se changer les idées en se repenchant sur la traduction des ruines qu'il avait explorées avant le massacre des géniis.

La traduction lui prit une bonne partie de la journée, et c'est vers 18h qu'il s'arreta enfin, épuisé. John dormait toujours, et, ne voulant pas qu'il passe sa nuit à tourner comme un lion en cage, Thommas décida de le réveiller.

Apparement le major avait un don, le don de se déshabiller en dormant ! Alors qu'il c'était coucher habillé, il ne portait plus qu'un débardeur très très pret du corps et un boxer noir. En plus cet imbécile avait un air béat sur le visage ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon !

Grognant contre ses pensées parasites, Thomas hésita à lui balancer un verre d'eau pour le réveiller, ce qui aurait eu l'avantage de l'empecher de s'approcher, mais il ne pouvait décement pas faire ca ! Soupirant, le jeune homme s'approcha et lui seccoua doucement l'épaule en murmurant :

« Jonh debout ! Aller bouge toi sinon tu ne pourras pas dormir cette nuit. »

John grogna, entrouvrit les yeux, et décida qu'il n'avait ni envie de se lever, ni envie de continuer à dormir seul. Attrapant le poignet du blond il le tira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Thomas était tout prêt à se dégager, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie du tout, en fait il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Pour la premiere fois, il laissa l'attraction prendre le pas sur la réfléxion et se pelletona contre son ami en soupirant de bien être. John sourit en le sentant réagir ainsi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Thomas était aux anges, il aurait ronronner de plaisir si il l'avait pu.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Thomas se rapprocha encore et sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, pas besoin d'avoir un QI comme le sien pour comprendre ce que c'était. Heureusement que John c'était rendormit, après tout ce genre de manifestations physiques était monnaie courante au réveil, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Bon il allait devoir se le repeter plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre, mais il y arriverais.

Lachant un soupir de renoncement, Thomas se détendit et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

****

**RAR :**

_Daz :_ Normalement tu devrais être satisfaite au prochain chapitre, merci.

_Satya :_ Heu bon si tu le dit…… merci j'espere ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre.

_Bayas :_ Merci, mais j'avoue que la comparaison avec Roméo et Juliette (même version gay lol) m'échappe un peu.

_Hannange :_ Merci.


	7. Première fois lemon

**Première fois**

(ATENTION LEMON!)

Thomas s'éveilla en premier et ne put s'empecher de se perdre dans la contemplation du visage de John, John et ses cheveux bruns toujours ébouriffés, John et cette ombre quasi-perpetuelle qui couvrait ses joues, John et son visage enfantin mais si viril, John et cette petite moue boudeuse qu'il affichait en ce moment, John et….et …. Bon d'accord ! Il était sérieusement atteint !

Bordel ! Comment faisait-il pour être aussi craquant ? Thomas, en toute modestie, savait qu'il était un beau mec, mais John était bien plus que ca, il était….il était…..il était lui tout simplement, et personne n'était aussi désirable aux yeux du jeune homme.

Soupirant, autant de bien-être que de lassitude, Thomas se rapprocha tant que possible de son Gardien, et laissa la douce chaleur de son corps le reploner dans le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du militaire de s'extirper des bras de Morphée. De la même façon que Thomas avant lui, il observa le visage de sa moitié en souriant niaisement. Les deux seules différences étants qu'il brulait de protéger le blond, qui semblait si fragile dans son sommeil, et qu'il brulait également de l'embrasser.

Alors que la veille, Thomas était bien moins gêner que lui par leur situation, aujourd'hui c'était le contraire, John avait quasiment perdu toutes ses inhibitions, aussi ne se posa-t-il pas de question et posa ses levres sur celles de son protégé.

Réveil éfficace si il en est !

Thomas sembla paniquer un instant, puis s'abandonna et même davantage, passant ses bras autour du cou de John et l'attira à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Dans un gémissement partagé, leurs langues firent connaissance pour la première fois.

Par un brusque mouvement du bassin, Thomas inversa leurs position se retrouvant sur le major, il detacha ses levres et après un regard sans équivoque laissa sa langue explorer le cou de son Gardien.

Les mains du brun explorais le dos du blond et finirent par atteindre ses fesses, à peine dissimulées sous un boxer blanc. Gémissant de sentir les mains chaudes de John sur lui, Thomas déchirra le débardeur du militaire et continua son exploration. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les deux bosses de leurs boxers entre en contact, provoquant de nouveau gémissements.

John, maintenant les bras en croix, concentrait toute son attention sur son torse et surtout sur l'agréable pointe humide qui en caressait chaque centimètre.

Thomas atteingit enfin le nombril et souligna de sa langue la ligne sombre qui se perdait dans le boxer. Jetant un regard mutin à son amant, il remplaca sa langue par ses mains, et tendit que l'une d'elle se posait sur le renflement du tissus, l'autre se glissa dessous, le gémissement bestial pousser par le militaire prouva qu'il appréciait ce traitement.

Mais John ne voulait pas d'un experience à sens unique, en fait il aurait même préféré s'occuper de Thomas plutôt que l'inverse, sans doute était-ce du à son statut de Gardien. Toujours est-il qu'il inversa de nouveau leur positions, et commenca à mordiller chaque parcelle de peau offerte, d'abord les lobes de oreilles, qui semblèrent être des zones particulièrement sensible chez le blond, du moins si il se fiait aux gémissements profonds qu'il poussait.

Le cou subit le même traitement, puis au fur et à mesure, le brun déscendit sur le torse, le ventre et enfin il atteignit l'élastique du boxer. Sans même s'arreter il lecha et mordilla doucement la bosse du sous-vetement, les gémissements avaient fait place à des petits cris de plaisir. Puis les cris furent remplacés par une supplique à laquelle John se plia sans attendre. Le boxer disparut, révélant le sexe tendu du jeune homme, le temps d'un souffle, qui fit frémir le scientifique, John resta immobile puis l'entourra de ses lèvres.

Thomas mit un instant à reprendre son souffle, puis, inconsciement, commenca à bouger les hanches, amplifiant le mouvement de son amant. Les yeux clos, perdu dans ses sensations, Thomas flottait dans une mer de jouissance, jamais on ne lui avait fait quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Mais Thomas ne voulait pas partir comme ca, il voulait qu'ils le fasse ensemble, aussi se retirat-il de la bouche du major pour l'embrasser et murmurer :

« Fais moi l'amour. »

John ne se fit pas prier, il approcha ses doigts de sa bouche pour les lubrifier, mais thomas captura sa main et suca l'un après l'autres les doigts du brun avec autant de sensualité que possible. John imagina sans peine ce que cette bouche pourrait faire sur une autre partie de son anatomie, puis tout doucement insera un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui se cambra de plaisir et de douleur.

Une fois qu'il fut habituer, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, puis finalement un troisième, Thomas n'en pouvais plus, il voulait John en lui et gémit pitoyablement en le suplliant de le prendre.

John obéit, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son désir, tout doucement il pénétra le jeune homme. Thomas gémis de douleur, laisant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, puis John cessa tout mouvement, le laissant s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la douleur laisse place au plaisir, et Thomas fit le premier mouvement, s'empalant plus profondément sur le militaire.

Dans un concert de gémissements les deux hommes reprient ce mouvement iné, chacun transporté au paradis par l'autre.

John entourra la virilité de Thomas de sa main et en cadence avec le mouvement de ses hanches caressa cette chair chaude et vibrante de plaisir.

Cette communion leur sembla durer une éternité, et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait voulu qu'elle cesse, c'était un moment parfait.

Mais le corps humain étant ainsi fait, ils finirent par atteindre la jouissance, Thomas fut le premier entrainant John à sa suite.

C'est éreintés et trempés de sueur qu'ils s'éffondrèrent sur lit, pendant un instant il n'y eut que le bruit de leur respirations, puis John attira son amant dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je t'aime bébé. »

Et même en sachant parfaitement que cela n'avait rien de naturel, que tout cela était du à la machine des Anciens, Thomas fut ému aux larmes et répondit d'une voix roque d'émotion :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, puis Thomas s'extirpa doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le seuil passé il se retourna vers vers le lit et demanda :

« Tu viens me frotter le dos ? »

Une seconde plus tard, John l'avait déjà entourré de ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la baignoire.

**RAR:**

_Bayas:_ J'avais pas vu ca comme ca, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais à choisir un couple celebre j'aurais plus pensé à Tristan et Yseult. Et comme tu vois le slash est là.

_Idril:_ Merci, et pour le dépatouillage (lol) tu va devoir attendre. Est-ce que ce chapitre répond à ta question (mdr). Dsl pour l'attente et encore merci.

_Daz:_ J'espere que tu avais protégé ton clavier, parceque si le précédent chapitre t'as fais baver qu'est-ce que ca doit être avec celui-là...

_Danaefilla:_ Ravi que ca te plaise, j'espere qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre.

_Lou01:_ Merci, et voila la suite (très en retard dsl)

_Lunenoire:_ Oh une conaissance! Sympa d'être venue lol.Je suis tout à fait d'accord, des gens très intéréssants les anciens lol.


End file.
